The Devil Inside
by Kittur
Summary: The whole world is a cruel, sick and twisted version of reality, especially when you grow up, Nagi didn't wanted to grow up. "Won't you play with me, Nagi?" he smiled. A smile that promised pain. AU. 6996. Dark!fic.


**The Devil Inside**

_Gone;_

* * *

><p><em>Monster! Demon! Killer! Devil!<em>

The young midnight-blue head boy clutched his head between his hands; his fingers curled into his hair and he tugged at it harshly. The voice wouldn't stop. It kept taunting him. They only way they would be silent was if he killed someone. Once his trident buried itself inside their flesh. The scent of their blood would the voices dull into a annoying, silent, buzz.

_No_! No- he shouldn't kill. He wasn't a monster. He wasn't a demon. Yes, he may have powers of six paths of reincarnation, but does that make him a monster? Does that make a six year old evil? What of the people who wish to kill him since he was gained the eye? What of them? Are they monsters?

_Kill them_! _Kill them all_! The voices urged the boy. Mukuro quivered at the raspy voice. His small hands clutched at his midnight-blue hair in fear._ Stop it_! _Stop_! He begged them._ No more_. _I don't want to kill_! The voices laughed darkly.

"Stop!" The small voice giggled. Mukuro paused his small form from quivering to look down from his spot on the roof. A small girl chased a white butterfly that flew around the sandy playground. "Come back!" Her pale violet hair fluttered behind her at her quick movements to catch the insect. Mukuro was entranced. The girl was a little younger than he. One year, maybe two years his junior. Her pretty, pale, violet hair was lose and messy. It fell down to her boney knees. She wore a white sundress. Her face was round, large, doe-like, violet eyes; small, pouty, rosebud lips. A cute button nose.

She was barefoot; feet covered in dirt and mud. Soot on her arms and face. Her pretty hair tangled and messy. Mukuro could tell, from the dress, that she was part of the richer society. Her giggles were like small chimes. Mukuro wanted to know more of her.

Jumping off the roof he landed on the sandy ground unharmed. He slowly walked toward the girl as if she would see him and run. Mukuro didn't want her to see him yet. No. She would run away from him at the sight yelling that the monster was after her. His lip curled at the word.

**_Monster._**

"Eh?" The little girl tilted her head at the midnight-blue head boy. He was one year older than her putting her at five. "Who are you?" She questioned childishly. From here, Mukuro could see the gaunt look on her face. Her, what should be chubby cheeks, were sunken into the hollows of he cheeks. She had large bags under her eyes for such a young girl.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Mukuro answered timidly.

"Mukuro?" She tapped her mouth. "Sounds familiar." Mukuro waited for her eyes to widen in fear, but they never came.

"What is your name?" Mukuro asked the girl.

"My name is Nagi," She chimed happily. "and I'm trying to catch that white butterfly!" She pointed at the butterfly that swarmed around.

"I can catch it!" Mukuro announced and his hands shot out. Nagi gave a squeaked out as Mukuro's hands wrapped around the bug. Nagi walked over and tried to peer in his enclosed hands.

"Can I see it?" She asked him with hopeful eyes. Mukuro nodded his head and opened his hands. The butterfly was horribly crushed in his hands. The wings were bent in crumbled, awkward poses. "Is it dead?" Nagi cried out. The butterfly twitched.

"It's hurt." Mukuro frowned.

"Should we put it out of its suffering?" Nagi asked him as he slowly placed it on the ground. The two children crouched down at it. Mukuro widen his eyes. Did this girl too killed? "I mean if it's hurt we should end it. If it can't work anymore why should we keep it?" She tilted her head at him. Mukuro nodded his head and raised his trident. He slammed it into the shaking figure of the dragonfly. Green ooze escaped from its body.

That was the first time someone did not run when he killed something.

* * *

><p><em>She doesn't know<em>

_How beautiful she is._

_... _

_At first her eyes shone._

_She later complained of pain._

* * *

><p>For the next following weeks, Mukuro and Nagi played. They played prince and princess and Mukuro would kill anyone who came near her. Nagi did not understand that people were being killed because of this game. To her, it was a game and they would eventually stand back up.<p>

They never did.

She was oblivious to Mukuro's possessive nature. He did not want anyone near his precious Nagi. He didn't want anyone to take her away from him. His only friend. The two children were happy with each other. They were happy with their games, but like every game the game must end.

"I gotta go Mukuro." She frowned at the boy. He frowned deeply at her.

"What do you mean?" He questioned her.

"Mom and Dad said we're moving. We're gonna live far away now." She explained.

"You can't leave!" Mukuro protested. "Stay!"

"I can't," She whimpered. "They're gonna make me leave." She hugged the boy. "I don't wanna leave you Mukuro." She whispered to him. "I wish we could stay together forever. I wish Mom and Dad would disappear and we can live together forever." Nagi pulled away from him with tears running down her face. She looked beautiful even when she did cry. Mukuro's hand clenched together in fist and his jaw locked. _Damn them_! _Damn them_! He swore in his head. _They're trying to take Nagi away from me_! Nagi leaned in and gave him an innocent kiss on his cheek. "Bye Mukuro." She waved him good-bye as she disappear.

* * *

><p><em>Separation occurred in sorrow,<em>  
><em>on the old playground. Darkness had already landed.<em>  
><em>But he still looked in the direction that she's gone.<em>

* * *

><p>Okay, so this is a dark!fic. I hope I kept them both in character. This is somewhat semi-AU. I think, still don't know. There might be mafia and Vongola, but of course all the character will make they an appearance sooner or later. I tried to experiment with Mukuro's sadistic side. If you like it, please leave a review. And I hope you enjoyed this prologue. Thank you for your time.<p> 


End file.
